Her story
by 73n5Hl
Summary: As the water enveloped me so to did the darkness and because of it i thought i was dead...but hey, i'm a night elf rogue...I've gotten out of worse. -Its her story, I just chroniclize it.


Ok...so this is kinda my first story to be put up....if you dont like it....well...i guess tell me. -.-'

Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft...Nor Flitch cuz he's an NPC nor dungar...he's an NPC as well...i do however own TMorningstar ^.^ she's my creation...um yeah World of Warcraft was made by blizard...so yeah i dont own kks

ENJOY!

* * *

Letting out a sigh she pressed a finger and thumb to her eyes. it wasn't so busy today. Apparently everyone, save for her, was currently outside the city walls enjoying "Brewfest" an event the great city of Ironforge had to offer this time of year. The mailbox, which was usually bustling with excitement, was instead depressingly deserted. She shifted through the contents picking out the more important pieces."3 gold 62 silver and 5 copper..." the box jingled a bit. "Lucky bastard got away with a pair of smelting pants for only 3 and a half gold."

Shaking her head she pulled the rest of the mail out and stored it in her bag "Guess it's my fault, should have stuck it on for more." getting frustrated she hitched her bag on her back and made way to the Auction House. Passing a few guards she waved politely, never taking her eyes off the road ahead, even though she could still feel their eyes burning into her back. 'Let them think what they want.' she muttered to herself walking through the AH doors. Once again the sight was depressing. '3 people? Wow you'd think they'd be putting booze up for auction.' she snorted. Gloved hands pulled her bag around setting it gently on the ground. brushing her blue braided ponytail back to its original position she lifted a few items setting them on the counter signaling for an auctioneer. And get one she did...

"Ah, self proclaimed 'Mistress Morningstar'," She cringed at his voice, "What are you here for to day T? Got another haul? Send some poor sap through the Deadmines then steal his loot and his bags? Or are you just here with some leathers?"

"Mr. Fitch now aren't you just as cheery as you usually are..." T shoved the items to the man, "These need to go on the auction."

"Pressed on money T?" Fitch picked up the items one by one, "Selling poisons again are we? do you really think someones gonna stoop to your level and use poisons in a battle. You know there's no honor in that."

"Its about as honorable as a Horde General raiding a small weaker encampment. People will come to their senses and they'll buy the stuff. come on 5 silver for that." She spoke in the monotone voice she used for everyone, side from a select few.

"Buy out?"

"7s" She shrugged.

"Right, what about this thi....ooooohhhh, shimmering robe of the eagle? Who'd you steal this off of?"

"You know I don't always steal things. I do my part and clean up the vermin walking around like they own the place."

"Only the ones in your way."

"And some of them have nice things they've stolen."

"Right, like that tabard your always wearing."

Her eyes narrowed, "Watch your tongue human or its your dead body I'll be picking next."

"Watch your threats elf or I'll see to it you never sell in Stormwind again." He growled back

"I've said it a thousand times, I AM IN THIS GUILD..." She brushed a hand over the two golden snakes embroidered into the hanging black silk that signalized what she stood for. "15 gold." She gritted her teeth.

"Buy..."

"20g" She replied before the ebony headed man could finish.

"Humph, what about this,"

"That will be all....I'll just sell the rest see what i can get out of it."

"You wont get much out of it here."

"Its just as well, i'm tired of dealing with you humans anyway."

"Heading to Ironforge then?"

"Whats it to you?"

"They'll hid everything as soon as you show up. Dwarfs may look dumb but they know a thief when they see one and your the most obvious one of them all."

T turned walking away from the ignorance that was humankind, "I'm not a thief....i'm a rogue." She mumbled to herself through the red bandanna on her face. He was right though, she looked the part. The red tattoos covering her face from forehead to check bone said "OUTCAST" real loud not to mention the soft leather that was much more silent than mail. She bore a sword on both left and right hips. The armor wasn't much but it served its purpose and she got around without being seen most of the time. Now was one of the times where she could walk easy knowing nothing was going to attack her, except for the eyes that glanced her way in disgust.

She made her way up the small slope toward the gryphons master.

Dungar Longdrink smiled warmly as she rounded the corner, "Not taking the trams today T?"

"You know i hate those things."

"Yeah but i charge, the dwarfs don't."

"Well thats because i would've already been reimbursed for hitting turbulence and falling off..."

"And having to walk all the way to Stormwind. i know i know, you bitch about it every time I comment on it."

"Then stop commenting on it."

"Ever the smart ass."

"Only for you." She grinned the unseen grin.

He saw the smile, always did, it might have been dull but it was there in her glowing silver eyes. "Humans treating you like royalty again? Oh let me guess you ran into Fitch again." At her growl he continued. "You know hes only being a bitchier than usual cuz everyone else is at Brewfest and he drew the shorter straw, leaving him to deal with the AH by himself."

"Well if he doesn't like the AH then why doesn't he just leave."

"Not everyone's built to hunt or born to be casters."

"I don't do either."

"No but you lack body mass unlike him. You get around with out being seen which is only enhanced by your race. Hes a human male who happens to have a lot of body mass and is only good in kamikaze situations."

"Yeah well i wish he'd kamikaze it right the fuck out of dodge." She mumbled

Dungar let out a loud hearty laugh "Well until that happens why don't you purchase your love for flying. Go to Ironforge and sell your wears...."

"That would be..." Bells rang "Its no been an hour has it." She asked frowning in confusion.

"No it hasn't."

Shouts followed Dungars' reply "STORMWINDS UNDER ATTACK!!!

"You don't think its just a couple do you?"

"If it is they sure are going to make a mess of the Brewfest."

She snorted at this, "Good riddance. Maybe Flitch will pull the stick out of his ass." The bells rang again. "Hmmm....i wonder whats taking the guards so long to take care of it." Once more the bells rang. "What in the..." T gasped as she looked out from the gryphon keep to the bridge.

It wasn't a couple of horde, hell it wasn't a hand full of horde, it was a whole brigade if she'd ever seen one. At least 30 or so Undead, Trolls, Orcs, Turans, and, she let out a shudder. "Blood elves" She hissed. In an instant Dungar was behind her cursing the sight.

"T you have to get out of here. your skills are best penetrating the enemy fortress, to fight now would be suicide. grab a gryphon and go."

"I'M NOT LEAVING JUST LIKE THA..." She began to argue

He grabbed her shoulder giving he a small shake, he may have been human but he was still monstrously tall. "T LISTEN TO ME! You need to stay alive, there aren't enough like you in the world to just throw at the horde and say HERE APPETIZER! Get the hell out of here!"

She pulled away, "But what about the city?"

"This city has done nothing to deserve your concern."

"Maybe not but still I at least need to prove i'm not what they say i am, I...I need to-" Red circled her vision as fire erupted in her shoulder. She sunk some giving a small moan at the newly found pain.

"T!" The gryphon masters worried voice echoed in her ear. She turned some to see a blood elf hunter standing at the entrance to the keep.

"Damn," She whispered as he knocked another arrow aiming for her. However before the arrow could even be shot from the sting she was falling backwards. Her eyes went wide as her body seemed to fall in slow motion not once coming in contact with the ground. The arrow meant for her hit Longdrink in the chest making him stumble backwards. He gave her a short smile before hitting his knees. Then he was out of sight.

The wind whipped past her, the arrow in her shoulder vibrated with resistance sending sharp jabs through her collar bone. Then suddenly she was enveloped by coldness.

She couldn't breath, couldn't see, all she could do was thrash with one arm and kick with two unharmed legs. finally after battling for what seemed like eternity and just when her lungs where about to explode in her chest, her head broke the surface of her icy imprisonment. Gasping and sputtering she drink the air into her chest. Gloating for a moment she regained her senses and realized what had just happened. "DUNGAR!" but when she looked up it was the blood elf that meet her gaze. Another arrow flew past her but her dagger split it before it broke skin. "BASTARD" she yelled. The second arrow missed by a hair. 'Missed? blood elves of his rank don't miss...Dungar must have injured him.' She swallowed the tears threatening to surface. "Thank the gods for that man." She whispered as she swam to the shore. She glanced back once more to see the blood elf had disappeared. "Great just what i need...a stalker."

With one arm she made her way to the now abandoned bridge. The commotion provoked by the Horde, was now taken into the inner walls of the city. Deciding to not let the gryphon masters injury be in vain she left the outer walls into Elwynn Forest. Hunched over she quietly went off the road, a trail of blood from her left shoulder giving her away, 'Shit. hunter plus blood equals bad...' Her thoughts where cut by movement behind her. Said hunter was bent examining the droplets. "time to go," She whispered as she broke her stealthy position for a sprint. Defias bodies were lying about every where, "So much for cleaning up the vermin for kudos. it appears they beat me to it..." Her steps where light and quick as she followed the path through the mountains.

Again she looked behind her.

Nothing.

She faced forward to find herself faced to faced with the edge of the waterfall. "Thank A for a wonderful view...and a great escape." She muttered

"Yet its your doom and undoing." She whipped around, the act of which made her world spin a bit. But dizziness was the least of her worries for there in front of her was the cause for her aching shoulder. To her surprise, and loathing, he was not alone. Behind him stood 2 more Blood Elves, both with drawn swords. "Now to clean the world of one more pest." He pulled his bow up.

Knowing he was to close for nothing but accuracy she grinned, "Then hit me," She flung herself backwards arms spread wide for a clear enough hit. 'hit me...' the whisper left her lips as the arrow hit its mark a bit lower than planned.

Embedding itself just below her right breast, the hit sent her back a little farther. Rocks she would have before colored with her blood now whipped past to close for comfort as once again she was entombed by an icy nightmare.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fin*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Yeah that spot that i climbed to in the story exists. a friend showed it to me awhile back and when i stood there i thought OMG WOW STORY! so i actually made this for him...so ...

Review???


End file.
